The main objectives of the University of Washington Diabetes-Endocrinology Center are to utilize the talents of a large number and variety of expert scientists in working towards discovering the etiology of diabetes and its pathogenesis, with possible consequences of offering prevention of the disorder and providing much better methods for early diagnosis and treatment. High emphasis is placed on the development of core research facilities, promoting especially collaboration, coordination, and centralization of many phases of the research which lend themselves well to this type of approach. There will, of course, continue to be a large amount of investigation on an individual and small-group basis. We have established three core facilities: (1) Core Physiology Facility. The main objective of this facility is to make readily available primates, and well-trained personnel who can help the investigators conduct research on these animals; (2) Core Radioimmunoassay Research Facility. In this laboratory is centralized radioimmunoassay procedures for insulin, glucagon, catecholamines, glucosteroids, growth hormone, and many other hormones. This approach increases the efficiency and effectiveness of the radioimmunoassay procedures that are utilized by participants of the Diabetes Center; (3) Core Clinical Coordination Research Facility. The objectives in establishing this unit are to accumulate a registry composed of meticulously worked-up diabetic patients, utilizing uniformity and systemization throughout our various collaborating hospitals. The patients are very carefully categorized and are made available for the participating investigators to utilize in clinical research. This facility is of great benefit, particularly in providing very rare types of research models and also in prospective investigations of many patients over a long period of time. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Henry, D.P., Starman, B.J., Johnson, D.G., and Williams, R.H. A sensitive radioenzymatic assay for norepinephrine in tissues and plasma. Life Sci. l5: 375-84, l975. Lavis, V.R. and Williams, R.H. Comparison of the lipolytic effects of insulin and proinsulin on isolated fat cells. Diabetes 24: 238-239, l975.